The Scent of Honey
by ShallowGlass
Summary: Err...it's a one-shot that transitions from Hansel and Gretel's first time to a present time. I'm not really sure how else to summarize it. This story contains underage sexual relations and incest, please avoid if you are uncomfortable with either.


**Hello! Now, before we begin, this is a twincest story. Beyond that, this story contains underage sexual activity. You have been warned. If you are uncomfortable with either of these themes, please leave =3 Now. Here ya go. Kinda just came to me after watching the movie and now it's written down. Yay?**

Hansel had his back turned to his sister in the small bed. They couldn't afford a room with two separate beds and this was the price he had to pay. His cock throbbed incessantly and he tried his best to calm himself down, but to no avail. She was there next to him and she smelt like honey and she was just so soft and warm that he couldn't take it. She'd been growing recently, changing physically in ways that did not go unnoticed by him. Her chest had begun to develop and her hips began to fill out. It was nights like these that those changes hit him the hardest and he lost control of his body. Evidently, it didn't matter to his cock whether or not she was his sister; it reacted to her nonetheless.

He worked his hands up and down his erection, desperately trying to keep quiet and to keep from moving too much. He had done this so many times now he'd lost count and each time he'd used Gretel. He thought of her in ways no brother should think of their sister and as much as he despised himself for it, he felt helpless to stop it.

His breathing was rapid and shallow and he could the tell-tale coiling in his balls.

"Hansel? Hansel are you okay?" His sister's voice forced his orgasm back and he froze. "Hansel? Hansel look at me?" She sounded concerned and her voice was right at his ear.

"I-I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." He cursed himself; he didn't mean to sound upset.

"Hansel. Look at me." She was unfazed.

He was unsure of what to do; he had never been able to tell her no. Anxiety nested in the pit of his stomach and his mind worked like lightening to find a way to hide this from her. His erection failed to fade; if anything, it grew harder and more unbearable now that she was awake and her voice was in his ears. No matter what he said or did, she would find a way to figure out what was wrong. Reluctantly, Hansel turned to face her.

There she was, her large eyes full of concern. "Now, what's wrong? You look fine, a little flushed but…"

Hansel couldn't say anything. Moreover, how could she tell whether or not he was flushed in this darkness? Granted the moon was full, but there shouldn't be that much light. Perhaps it was their twin thing. Perhaps they really were connected in ways normal siblings weren't.

"Hansel, stand up. There is obviously something wrong with you. What are you hiding from me?" She sounded stern, confused, and hurt.

The two never hid anything from each other and his secrecy always made him feel guilty. He did not like using her image to calm his body and what was worst was that she had no idea he was using her. Honestly though, how could he possibly tell her?

"Hansel."

Hansel stood and walked to her side of the bed. She got out from the covers and stared directly at the obvious tent in his night tunic. Her eyes were full of concern; she hadn't the slightest idea what was wrong.

"Hansel! Hansel what is this?! Do I need to call a doctor or get some cold water?!" Her voice was laced with panic and worry and on impulse she reached for the bulge.

Hansel stiffened and gasped when she touched it. His cock twitched and Gretel jumped backward, frightened.

"Hansel…?" She sounded frightened and confused, her face painted with anxiety and tainted with the smallest bit of curiosity.

Hansel thought for only a second before acting. He stripped himself of his tunic. Gretel's eyes grew wide and she backed as far as she could until she hit the bed. The two had bathed together on numerous occasions; it was safer than bathing alone. She had seen him naked often, but never before had she recalled him looking like this. He looked a little dazed and was breathing a little shallow. His body was tense and there, between his legs, was a large appendage, its engorged veins only adding to its grotesque appearance. It was pointing up at an almost vertical angle and twitching every now and then.

"Hansel what is this-"

"Touch it Gretel."

"W-what?"

"If you really want to make me feel better, you need to touch it." Hansel sounded very stern and he stared at her until she began to crawl forward.

"Really? Will touching it make you better?" This was nothing like her Hansel and Gretel would do anything to have him back.

"Yes. Now hurry Gretel."

Gretel slowly crawled forward until she was eye level with his erection. Hansel grabbed the chair behind him and sat down, anticipating her touch. Hansel shuddered as his sister tentatively drew her fingers down the length of his cock. She pulled her hand back, surprised at its heat. Hansel stared at her and she nodded, returning her fingers to his cock. She touched it lightly, afraid that if she put any more pressure, it would cause him pain.

"Harder Gretel, squeeze…harder…"

Gretel audibly swallowed and wrapped her small hand around him. He gasped and closed his eyes as she moved her hand up and down his length. How many times had he imagined this very scenario? How many times had he imagined she would touch him? That he would orgasm at her hand? He had no idea, but now his fantasies were becoming a reality and he had no desire to stop. Hansel shuddered again as she sped up slightly. Her hand was cold and hot and little too gentle but rough enough; he was being flooded with sensations.

Hansel finally adjusted to the point where he could open his eyes. He looked down at Gretel and was forced to snap his eyes shut again. There she was, her dark Spanish eyes filled with curiosity staring intently at his cock. He saw her on his eyelids and was suddenly far too close. He opened his eyes and stared at her again. She looked up they locked gazes and it was all too much for Hansel. He grabbed her shoulders and moaned roughly as he came. His semen shot hard and left white trails on her face.

The release hadn't been enough and Hansel completely recovered when he saw her taste him. She had drawn a finger down her cheek, coating it in the thick white fluid, and put the finger to her mouth. Her face contorted in disgust and she quickly spit out the little bit that she had put in her mouth.

Hansel felt he needed to apologize and moved to do so until he saw her stand. He noticed her chest was rising and falling much quicker than it should have been and he thought he could see her cheeks painted red. Her breathing was quite loud and Hansel decided against apologizing; she looked as if she was going to say something. She avoided eye contact with him and toyed with the hem of her tunic. She shuffled her feet nervously before finally looking up at him.

"Hansel…I feel strange, my body is hot and I can't think clearly and between my legs…" She looked sheepishly at the ground as she spoke the last line.

The fingers that were initially toying with the tunic's hem firmly grabbed it now. She lifted up and Hansel forgot to breathe. There, in all its bare adolescence, was her sex. Even though the room was only lit by moonlight, he could see clear trails slowly leading down her thighs.

Hansel forced himself to breathe and felt himself move toward her. He was being compelled by instinct, instructions that had been ingrained into his DNA for thousands of generations. Gretel stared at him with a mixture of confusion and fear in her eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her back to the bed. The back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell backward. She was now laid out below him, all dark hair and big eyes.

"Gretel…Gretel…" Her name became his mantra and he moved his hand between her legs.

He flinched at initial contact; it was hot. It was wet and hot, so hot it felt as if it could burn his hands. She closed her eyes and let out the smallest of moans as he probed her. His mind was dark and coherent thought was gone; all he could feel was his swollen cock that painfully ached for his sister.

"Hansel…I think, I think it's okay now…" Her voice was breathy and shallow.

Hansel nodded and assumed that she was ingrained with the same instincts he was. His hand shook as he positioned himself at her entrance, his body a mixture of anxiety, desperate need and excitement. He pushed his hips forward and was slowly engulfed by her searing heat.

(^0^)

Hansel squeezed his eyes shut as nails tore into his shoulders. Their small room smelled of sex and sweat and Gretel's moans echoed around them. Her eyes were shut tightly and she tossed her head wildly as she rode him. The sound of their breathing, their bodies colliding, his grunts and her moans, all of it was now their evening lullaby.

How long have they been doing this? How many years now have they used each other to sate their sexual desires? Hansel couldn't remember. Each had had their own partners in the past, but neither was ever satisfied. They always ended up tangled within each other by the end of the night; each so lost in the other that it was impossible to tell where he ended and she began.

"So close…so close…" Gretel pleaded and moved faster.

Hansel put his hands on her hips and moved to meet her. The result was immediate and enormous and both siblings moaned loudly. Their pace was fast and hard and it was something only the other could match.

Hansel took a moment to admire her. Her legs folded on either side of him and he eyed her breasts with a primal hunger. She had grown up too attractive and full of curves in all the right places, but her full lips and dark, tantalizing eyes had never changed. Harder and harder and Hansel felt himself close. He exaggerated his movements, pulling almost completely out of her before burrowing himself back inside. The result left her with tears at the edge of her eyes and very rapidly approaching orgasm. All at once it was there and crashing through her and over her and leaving her without control of her own body. Hansel forced her to his hilt and came violently, pouring his seed into her. Her body undulated and convulsed when she felt his essence within her, hot and deep.

The twins' minds were white, but they were white together. They were bound together in the mysterious way some twins are. They felt each other at the peak of ecstasy, felt what the other felt and became one in a sense that was somehow both entirely foreign and entirely too well known.

(^0^)

At some point in the night, Hansel had awoken. He stared at the ceiling for a while before deciding to move to Gretel's bed. Whenever he couldn't fall back to sleep, he used her. He crawled in next to her, indulging in her body's warmth. The two didn't sleep together often because the beds were usually small, but when they did, it was a comfort to them both.

Gretel acknowledged his presence by murmuring. Hansel wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her dark locks. He inhaled and there it was: her scent, the scent of honey that had so entranced him as a youth. He took it in as much as he could, never wanting to forget this scent. Their lives were limited because of what they did for a living; there was no guarantee they'd live to see tomorrow. Yet, despite that, here they were, sleeping together as nonchalantly as two normal teenagers. Hansel closed his eyes and sighed as their legs became tangled. The combination of her scent and warmth quickly caused him to return to sleep. Soon, the sun would rise and their cycle would repeat once more and it would continue to repeat until fate decided otherwise.


End file.
